


Love Is What We Came Here For

by jacobperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Married Life, One Shot, Quinn and Sam are best of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: A day in the life of Quinn Fabray-Berry. Every day is the best day ever when you're married to the love of your life.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Love Is What We Came Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot that turned out way longer than I anticipated when I first started it. I had been thinking of writing a fic where they're just married and that was it, that was the plot. I don't know about you but just thinking of Quinn calling Rachel her wife fills me with joy so I thought I'd finally make a fic where the point of it is basically that they're happy and that's it! And obviously there's lots of Fabrevans, if you guys know me well, you'll know i live for these two. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long one-shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters associated

It’s the birds outside her window that wake up Quinn and she groans because while she loves that spring is finally coming and that the snow on the New York sidewalks is starting to melt, she could go without loud birds chirping outside her window at 9 AM. It’s Saturday which means that usually, Quinn doesn’t like to be awake before 10:30 minimum but it seems like this stupid bird outside her window had different plans for her. She groans and reaches her hand out to the right side of the bed and frowns when her hand comes up empty. 

If she ignores the loud chirping, she can hear singing coming from the bathroom and even her morning grogginess can keep her from smiling lazily. Even after all these years, Quinn’s convinced she’ll never get tired of hearing that sweet angelic voice. She shuffles under the covers because she’s still naked from last night’s activities and she doesn’t have a warm body to keep her from being cold anymore. The door of the bathroom opens and Quinn closes her eyes instantly, pretending to be asleep still. The singing has turned into quiet humming now and seconds later, Quinn feels the right side of the bed dip and she thought her years as a teenager who repressed her feelings would help but it’s taking everything in her not to smile right now. A hand reaches into her hair and starts caressing lightly and God, those hands are heavenly. 

“I know you’re not asleep,” is said in a whisper close to her ear and she feels a light kiss on her jaw then one on her collarbone. 

She can’t repress her smile anymore and she opens her eyes and instantly lock in with light brown eyes that she’s gazed lovingly into for the 8 past years. 

“How did you know?”

A soft hand makes her way to her left hand after brushing her abs and plays with the wedding band that she’s been wearing for 3 years now. 

“I like to think I know you.”

Quinn lets out a laugh and observes the woman on top of her and feels everything and more. She’s not sure that feeling of overwhelming happiness will ever go away and she doesn’t want it to.

“Who are you again?”

“Two times-- on her way to get her third-- Tony Award winner nicknamed _The Next Barbra_ by Broadway which is just silly because nobody can even think of replacing _The_ Barbra Streisand but most importantly, I am also your wife.”

Quinn mimics thinking hard, “Oh right. What’s your name again? Reagan? No, it’s like Raquel or--” She’s stopped by a hand tickling her hips and she lets out a laugh and shifts position so she can be on top and looks fondly at the dark haired woman laying under her, who’s unfortunately now wearing clothes. “I remember now. Rachel Fabray-Berry.” 

A finger traces her jaw, “Thank you for remembering.” Quinn smiles and hides her face in the crook of her wife’s neck and inhales the scent that she has identified with home for a long time now. She presses a soft kiss on her neck and when Rachel feels her tongue poking out, she giggles and pulls away a little. “But I have a feeling you don’t remember what’s at 10.”

Quinn pulls away and frowns until she remembers and she sighs, shifting so she can lay on her back next to Rachel. Her wife moves so she can lean on her elbow to rest on her side. 

“Ugh. Can’t I just skip it?” she whines and Rachel gives her a look that tells her no. “But it’s Saturday. I deserve a break.”

“Do mothers only operate on weekdays now?”

“Yes,” she says and takes her pillow to smack it on her face. If she presses hard enough, maybe she’ll pass out and she won’t have to talk to her mother. Unfortunately, the pillow is pulled away from her face mere seconds later.

“Babe, come on. You guys only talk once a month, you can handle it.”

She groans way too childishly for a 28 years old, “But it’s always so tense I hate it.”

“She’s trying,” Rachel says, brushing hair out of her face.

“Not hard enough.” 

“But she’s trying and we never expected that to happen so let’s appreciate it since it is happening.”

“...”

“You know I’m right.”

“...”

“Tell me I’m right.”

“No, that’s just going to inflate your ego more,” Quinn says and smiles when she sees Rachel rolling her eyes and leans up so she can kiss her cheek. Rachel turns her head at the last second and their lips collide together and the blonde hums when she can taste the mint in Rachel’s mouth. The dark-haired woman smiles against the kiss and pulls away after a couple of seconds.

“Good morning,” she finally greets Quinn.

“Good morning. You know I hate it when I wake up and you’re not next to me.”

Rachel smiles sympathetically, “Sorry, love. I just had to use the bathroom but to be fair, I didn’t think you’d wake up this early.” 

“Stupid birds,” Quinn says in an annoyed voice, eyes darting to the window. Then she remembers what day it is and smiles. “It’s Sam’s birthday.”

Rachel grins widely, “Yes it is. I’m so excited for tonight.”

“You’re just happy cause we’re going karaoke.”

Rachel chuckles and ruffles her hair, “Well duh. Go take a shower, I’ll start breakfast and then it’ll be time to call your mother.” She pecks her lips one last time and Quinn watches her leave their bedroom heading for the kitchen.

“Try not to burn anything down!” she calls out with a smile.

“Screw you!” she hears from the other room and she laughs before finally getting out of bed. 

The shower is spent coming up with conversation topics she can talk to with her mother this time. It’s not awkward per se it’s just… not always comfortable. Still, Rachel is right when she said she’s trying but it’s hard to just forgive your mother when she’s the person who looked at you in the eyes and told you she wasn’t comfortable enough with your sexuality to come to your wedding. She knows her mom regrets not coming now but Quinn has never been a forgiving person like her wife is so she’s having difficulty coming to terms with it. If it wasn’t for Rachel, she’d probably never talk to Judy and she knows she’d hate it more than she hates having to go through these stilled conversations once a month. 

She comes out of the shower with a sigh and looks at the time. 25 minutes before their monthly “appointment”. She dries her hair and puts on black high waisted pants with a white sweater before grabbing her phone, looking through her notifications while walking to the kitchen. 

“Jesus, have you seen all the messages in the group chat?” Quinn says with a chuckle as she reads the very serious conversation that Sam and Brittany had this morning about whether or not leprechauns were real. 

“I gave up on reading it after Brittany swore she met the leprechaun from Lucky Charms the other day,” Rachel says flipping a pancake skillfully-- just like Quinn had taught her-- and the blonde smiles when she sees the blueberries in them. 

“You do know me,” she says with a happy smile because she knows her wife knows she likes her pancakes with blueberries in them. She finds her conversation with Sam where she still has the same contact picture of him she’s taken what feels like forever ago-- a picture of 17 year old him flipping off the camera with his tongue out-- and sends him a text.

**Quinniiiiiiiiie:**

Happy birthday goofball 

**Idiot Sham:**

What’s my birthday present?

**Quinniiiiiiiiie:**

Me. My friendship. I’ve endured your ass for the past 12 years. I deserve recognition. 

**Idiot Sham:**

You love me.

Can’t wait to see you tonight. Miss you sis. xx 

She smiles at her phone. It’s been over a month and a half since they last saw each other because adult life gets in the way sometimes and it’s the worst. Sam is busy doing graphics for a very prestigious video game company while Quinn is busy currently writing her third book of a trilogy and working for a publishing agency. They haven’t found free time to hang out in forever. She can’t even recall the last time the gang all hung out together, what with Rachel, Jesse and Blaine doing shows 8 times a week, Brittany juggling her job at MIT and her dance studio and Santana’s job at the hospital; they’ve all been so incredibly busy that they can’t see each other like they could before when they were barely legal adults. 

At least, they still have time to blow up her phone at 7 AM to talk about leprechauns. 

Today, though, they all managed to free themselves for the night to celebrate Sam’s 27 years of life and Quinn can’t wait to see her best friend and the rest of the gang after all this time. Rachel is the one who suggested karaoke and Quinn couldn’t have said no even if she wanted to because all their friends immediately agreed enthusiastically and she clearly can’t resist her wife’s puppy eyes. 

So they’re going to karaoke at 8 tonight and Quinn is secretly really excited. 

Rachel slips a plate in front of her and Quinn takes her seat at the kitchen island and Rachel sits next to her. She eyes the time and sighs when she sees there’s 15 minutes left. 

“You wrapped Sam’s birthday present, right?” Rachel says, cutting her pancake with her fork and knife. 

Quinn nods distractly, “Yeah I did like a week ago. He’s gonna flip out. I’m so excited to give it to him.”

“I sure hope so,” Rachel laughs, “I’ve never bought a chess set that’s so expensive.”

“Blaine loves chess and Sham loves Star Wars. It’s a Star Wars collectible chess set. They’re going to love it,” Quinn says with her mouth full and Rachel chuckles and wipes the maple syrup out of her chin with her thumb. 

She brings her thumb to her mouth and licks the maple syrup and nods, “Yes they are. How are you always so good at giving gifts?”

Quinn smiles, “I’m just that good.”

Rachel pecks her cheek and Quinn can feel the stickiness already on her cheek after it, “You’re the best. Hurry up and finish your pancake, love.” 

Quinn groans and shoves the three last bites in her mouth all at once and Rachel rolls her eyes when she tries to pass her choking as a cough. The blonde swallows with difficulty the large bite and exhales loudly as though she just worked out and she grabs her coffee to help pass it down more easily but she burns herself on her tongue.

“Fuck!” she curses and grabs Rachel’s orange juice to cool down her tongue. 

“My wife, ladies and gentlemen,” Rachel mutters getting up to put the plates away. Quinn rolls her eyes and downs all of the orange juice in one gulp and smiles when her wife looks at her unimpressed. “You know when I started dating you I wasn’t expecting to find… _this_ underneath your poised persona,” she says, mimicking disgust. 

The blonde rolls her eyes, “Fuck off.”

“Language.”

She rolls her eyes again and Rachel laughs, pecking her other cheek thus putting maple syrup on both of her cheeks now. Her wife likes to tease about her messy eating habits but she’s the same really. She wipes it groggily and at the same time, her phone rings. Rachel hands it to her with a wink and when she starts doing the dishes, Quinn frowns and gestures at her that she’ll do it.

“No it’s okay,” the brunette says.

Quinn sighs, accepting the call. “Hey mom, wait a second.” She puts her hand over speakers. “Rach, I’ll do them.”

“I said it’s fine.”

“Rachel, you cooked so I’ll clean. That’s the way it goes.”

“It’s fine.”

“I’ll do them. Go watch some TV. There’s a new bachelor episode out.”

“But you wanted to watch it too.”

“I’ll join you when I’m done, start it without me.”

Rachel hesitates and then sighs, letting go of the plates and Quinn smiles in victory. She grabs her airpods and connects them to her phone and then clears her throat, “Sorry about that. I’m here.”

_“Hm I always wondered who did the chores between you guys but now I guess I know.”_

Quinn rolls her eyes, “We share the chores, Mom. That’s how you’re supposed to do it.”

Judy hums, _“Well, I guess that’s the difference between your generation and mine.”_

“Yup, I guess it is” she says dryly while putting all the dishes from last night in the dishwasher. 

_“How are things?”_

“They’re good.” Quinn says, forcing herself to not be annoyed by the small talk. “Rachel took a day off from Jane Austen Sings today for Sam’s birthday today but other than that, her show is doing amazing and getting Tony buzz so we’re very excited.”

_“Well that’s wonderful. I still remember your dress from last year’s ceremony. You looked beautiful.”_

“Thanks mom,” she says and smiles a little, thinking of Rachel kissing her deeply before skipping to the stage when she won her second Tony award a little more than a year ago.

_“What about you?”_

“What about me?” Quinn says, confused and she stands up straight after bending down for a while and groans when she feels the pain in her back. So that’s why Rachel does the dishes more often. Her back never fully recovered from the accident and it’s hard for her to bend for a long time. 

Judy chuckles, _“Well you told me about Rachel but I wanna hear about you.”_

Quinn pauses for a second, “Oh. Well, they’re good too. I’m almost done with my last book of the trilogy and my publisher says he can already see it’ll be a hit so I guess that’s exciting,” she mumbles shyly and smiles when she imagines Rachel chastising her for diminishing her accomplishments. She’s never been a bragger like her wife. Not that she doesn’t like the self confidence Rachel has, she actually finds it pretty hot. 

_“That sounds great. I’ll make sure to grab a copy when it’s out.”_

Quinn winces, still uncomfortable that her mother read the books that she clearly wrote thinking of her own experiences being a lesbian raised in a very christian and restricting household but her mother had never commented anything bad about it so she can’t really complain.

“Cool.”

_“Quinnie, don’t say cool you’re not a 14 year old boy, it’s not ladylike.”_

“Sorry,” she mumbles sheepishly. 

_“Are you going to come home for my 60th?”_

Lima hasn’t been _home_ for a long long time and she wonders when Judy will make peace with that. Even when she was in New Haven, New York was home because well, Rachel was in New York.

“Uh, I don’t know. I’ll try.” They both know she’s lying. She hasn’t been to Lima in over 3 years, last time she went ended with Judy telling her she didn’t want to come see her marry the love of her life and she hasn’t been able to set a foot there again. 

Quinn wanders in the living room where Rachel is watching The Bachelor under at least three blankets because even though the birds are coming back, it’s still cold in New York City and for some reason, her wife has always needed minimum two blankets to get warm. It’s the cutest thing really because it means Rachel always cuddles up to her at night to keep her warm and Quinn won’t complain about that. Since she discovered the wonders of the Berry cuddles back in her first year of college when Rachel visited her in her dorm and they had to share her very tiny bed, the blonde has been addicted to them. 

_“Well as long as you try,”_ Judy says in defeat. _“I’d love to see Rachel again.”_

“Yeah right. So you can tell her to her face this time that you wished I had married a man?” she snaps without even thinking and Rachel turns around in shock and instantly presses pause on the episode. She brings her fingers to her temples and rubs a little, trying to calm down.

_“Quinn…”_

Rachel gestures at her to come sit down next to her and Quinn obliges easily. As soon as she sits down, Rachel reaches to move the blankets so it’s on top of the two of them and she tangles her fingers in Quinn’s hair and presses kisses from her shoulder to behind her ear. It instantly relaxes her. 

“No, sorry.” Quinn says in a sigh, “That wasn’t fair. I know you say you’re okay with it now.”

_“I am okay with it, Quinnie. I just want to see you happy and by what I’ve seen online; you guys are the dream couple.”_

Quinn can’t even repress a breathy laugh, “Yeah, Rachel likes to say we’re the power couple she always wanted us to be.” She feels her wife’s smile against her neck and Quinn squeezes her thigh. 

_“As long as you’re happy.”_

“I am happy,” she says easily which is something that still surprises her sometimes. She’s spent the first half of her life so miserably sad but since she came out in college, even with a few hiccups along the way, she’s been happy. 

Rachel pulls away and mouths, “You’re happy?” and Quinn mouths back, “yeah” softly and the brunette grins and kisses her nose before hiding her face in the blonde’s neck once again and tickling her with her nose. Quinn squirms away with a silent laugh. 

_“Well, good. So just think about coming down, okay? Frannie and her boys do miss you.”_

“I’ll think about it,” Quinn says more seriously. She does miss her sister who still lives in Lima and it sucks that because her parents reacted this way to her coming out, she hasn’t been able to see her more. 

_“Thank you. Well I’ll let you enjoy your day.”_

Quinn tells her her goodbyes after saying that yes, she’ll tell Sam happy birthday on her behalf and she finally hangs up and throws her phone on the other couch dramatically and Rachel freezes when she sees it bouncing a couple of times but it doesn’t fall on the floor so she relaxes. 

“You need to be more careful,” the smaller woman chastises. 

Quinn shrugs lazily, flinging her arm around Rachel’s shoulder to pull her even closer. “If it breaks, I’ll just buy another. We have money, don’t we?” 

Rachel chuckles while pressing her side to Quinn’s so they’re practically molded together, “I guess we do.”

Quinn hums, cuddling her face in Rachel’s hair and she sighs happily when she smells Rachel’s fruity shampoo. She kisses what she can reach and Rachel makes a happy sound and scratches the back of her neck lightly. They stay in silence for a second, just listening to each other breathing and then Quinn shifts so she can press play on the TV remote but her back locks and she hisses in pain. 

“Are you okay?” Rachel asks and years ago, Quinn would have lied to her and pretended everything was fine but this is her wife and she knows her better than Quinn knows herself so there’s no point denying it.

“Yeah, it’s just my back-- I was in a weird position to put away the dishes and it hurts now.”

Rachel frowns and gestures at Quinn to turn so her back faces her and the blonde does as she’s told right away. Instantly, she feels dainty fingers untuck her shirt from her pant and she feels soft hands slip under so she can massage her lower back. She releases a content sigh and focuses on Rachel’s fingers. Even before they started dating, Rachel has offered to give Quinn massages after long days of walking and after a while, Quinn started accepting her offer and the way those fingers feel on her skin might have been one of the reason she fell so easily if Quinn was honest. They just feel heavenly.

“That’s why I do the dishes usually, honey.” Quinn doesn’t answer but she rolls her eyes because yes, her wife is right once again. “Don’t roll your eyes.” Rachel warns and Quinn isn’t even surprised that even though Rachel couldn’t see her face, she knew she rolled her eyes. The girl just knows her that well. 

Rachel finishes her massage and Quinn feels a kiss on her shoulder and she hums, leaning back to rest her back to Rachel’s front and the smaller woman wraps her arms around her.

“I have to go grocery shopping today,” Quinn murmurs lazily.

“I’ll go with you.”

“Great. I was thinking of cooking some chili tonight.”

“Sounds great,” Rachel answers, nuzzling her face in Quinn’s hair and she presses a kiss before patting her back so Quinn sits up and she changes position so she can continue her episode of The Bachelor. The blonde smiles at her and puts her arm around her shoulder because even though she never expected herself to watch reality TV, Rachel is a huge fan of it and at some point during college, she somehow got roped into it too when she started joining Rachel and Kurt’s tradition of watching trashy TV. 

“I still think Sophia’s the better option for him.”

Rachel scrunches her nose, “You’re just saying that cause she’s a brunette. He has way more chemistry with Hayley.”

“I guess I do have a type, huh?” Quinn says amused and Rachel snorts.

“If your huge crush on Natalie Portman says anything, it’s that you have a type yes.”

“Hey, I don’t have a crush on her.”

Rachel laughs even though she doesn’t tear her eyes away from the TV, “Please. I still remember how nervous you were to say hi to her at the Golden Globes last year. I got nervous you were gonna divorce me on the spot.” 

Quinn looks at her for a moment and then smiles, “I would never. You’re the prettiest brunette on earth, baby.” 

“Good answer,” Rachel says and then shushes her so they can actually focus on the show. 

After the episode, they head to the kitchen to make themselves lunch and they both move together easily, knowing how to communicate without words. It’s the thing that Quinn loves the most about married life; how easy it is to function next to Rachel. She’s never felt quite a home with her family. She always felt too different from them and she had no idea she could feel so comfortable somewhere until she stepped foot in Rachel, Kurt and Santana’s apartment and she discovered what it was like to feel light in a home. She soon discovered that Rachel and her just worked together in a way that she couldn’t explain and even Kurt and Santana teased them about it before she could realize this was actually leading somewhere she never imagined it could. Rachel and her could just understand each other by just looking in each other’s eyes because somehow that girl could always read her and Quinn never felt the need to shut that off, instead she just let her. 

And then it turned a friendship into romantic feelings that they both decided to act on on Halloween night 8 years ago when Quinn was dressed as Captain Marvel (matching with Sam who was Iron Man -- _they’re best friends in the comics, Quinn and so are we!_ \--) and Rachel was dressed as Eponine from Les Misérables at Santana and Brittany’s party. Quinn was slightly buzzed and turned to look at Rachel at one point who was already looking at her. The blonde had smiled, gestured at her to go on the balcony to get away from all the noise so they can have a moment of peace together and Rachel had blurted out a rant about how she liked Quinn in a romantic way and all she had to do was cut her off with a kiss and then Carol Danvers and Eponine Thénardier were suddenly dating.

5 years later, Quinn got down on one knee and a couple of months later, they were saying _I do_ with Sam as her best man and Jesse by Rachel’s side. Now they’re here 3 years later, in their apartment in Tribeca, moving through the kitchen in perfect synchronicity because it’s always been that way with Rachel and Quinn wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Rachel is cutting some cucumbers to add in their salad while Quinn is cutting some cheese (that she would only add in her bowl; Rachel is still vegan) when they hear a skype call coming from their bedroom. Quinn looks up in surprise and Rachel shrugs so the blonde quickly wipes her hands and makes her way to their room to find her wife’s open laptop with an incoming call from her fathers. She smiles and grabs it, accepting the call. Soon their blurry faces become HD. 

“Hey guys.”

“ _Quinn! How are you?_ ” Leroy says with a huge smile on his face. 

“I’m good, I’m good. How about you both?” she says already moving through the apartment and puts the laptop on the counter so both of them can see them and they can continue cutting their vegetables. 

“ _We’re good_ ,” Hiram says and Rachel comes into the view of the camera. “ _Hi sweetheart!_ ”

“Hey dads,” Rachel says, after kissing Quinn’s cheek and going back to work. 

“ _We saw Quinn’s post on social media about Sam’s birthday. We were just calling to catch up._ ”

The blonde snorts thinking of the pictures she had posted of Sam on her Instagram. It’s not because she was 28 years old and that she had some kind of following that she wouldn’t post embarrassing pictures of him, it was her duty as his best friend. Besides, Sam does the same thing to her at every birthday and it’s been both the best and worst thing in the world to see people on Twitter with the weirdest pictures of her as their icons. This year, she posted three pictures of him; one where he’s sleeping mouth wide open with his head on Blaine’s lap who’s looking at the camera with an annoyed expression, the second one is a picture she had captured at the best moment possible; he was in the middle of falling off his surfboard on the vacation the gang had taken together to Florida two years ago and the third one is a picture Brittany had taken of them not that long ago where Quinn was on Sam’s shoulders because he swore he could lift her up still. They both fell on the floor seconds later but in the picture, they were all smiles and you can even see Rachel’s distressed expression in the back, already anticipating them ending up with broken limbs. 

“What did you think of the pictures?” Quinn says with an amused expression and Rachel rolls her eyes. With Jesse as her best friend, the two of them had always preferred posting sappy captions with cute pictures of them cuddling and kissing each other’s cheeks while Quinn and Sam went more in the “Happy birthday dumbass. Here’s pictures of yourself that you hate” direction.

“ _Classy as always_ ,” Hiram says with a chuckle.

“Don’t encourage her,” Rachel warns pointing a knife at the camera. “The last picture ended with both of them hitting their heads on the floor hard. If Santana hadn’t been there, I would’ve driven both to the hospital in an instant.” 

“We were fine.”

“You said reading gave you a headache for a week after that! I’m pretty sure you got a mild concussion.” Rachel says in an annoyed voice and Quinn just shrugs at the camera and the Berry men let out a loud laugh.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Leroy says before Rachel starts brandishing the knife in Quinn’s direction this time, “ _What are your plans for his birthday?_ ”

Rachel instantly forgets she was annoyed at her wife, “We’re going karaoke!”

“ _That sounds fun! Do you already know what you’re going to sing?_ ” 

“Shallow from _a star is born_ ,” Quinn says distractly, focused on rinsing out the lettuce and she stops when she notices Rachel’s looking at her with a confused expression. “What? You were singing it this morning so I figured you were practicing for tonight. Was I wrong?” Rachel’s frown dissolves into a soft expression and she shakes her head and kisses her cheek.

“No, you’re right.” Rachel says and then turns to her fathers to rant about how Lady Gaga is an amazing vocalist and she was also so nice to her when they met at an award show a few years ago. 

Quinn continues putting the cut up vegetables in the bowl while Rachel talks and listens to her now talking about one of her makeup artist going on maternity leave.

“Talking about maternity leaves, when are we going to get our little Fabray-Berry?” Leroy says and Quinn looks up to find both of them with huge grin on their faces. They’ve been talking about them getting a grandchild for quite some time now but Rachel and her have been way too busy with their careers to even think of having children right now and they also wanted to enjoy the first few years of their marriage with no children. It’s always been a plan, though. She knows she wants children and Rachel does too but it has been a while since they last talked about baby plans. Last time ended badly because Beth had been brought up and she hadn’t been able to continue the conversation and she has a feeling Rachel had been afraid to talk about it again in fear of the blonde shutting off again. 

Rachel glances at her, “We don’t know yet,” she says somewhat nervously so Quinn slips behind her and kisses the side of her head. 

“Soon,” she reassures the men and Rachel looks at her in surprise but Hiram doesn’t notice it, just slipping into a conversation about how they babysat this kid last week for their neighbor and how it had been a whirlwind. 

They talk with the Berry men for the rest of lunch, eating in front of them and Quinn is fine with sitting back and just listening to them talk. Though, her mind keeps thinking back of Leroy asking for little Fabray-Berrys. She wants that too. Rachel is her family and she can’t wait to make it bigger and Rachel is almost done with her show run and Quinn will have a little break since she finishes her trilogy soon. What better time? 

They hang up after an hour of talking and they decide to go to the grocery shop now before it becomes too late. They live a walking distance away from a store because Rachel made sure to find the perfect spot to live when they decided to move in another place than Quinn’s small apartment after they got married. Rachel had done tons of research and finally found a place that was perfect for them and that they could also see themselves raising a child in. 

It’s when Quinn is pushing the cart and Rachel reaches over to her to make sure the beanie is covering her ears perfectly that the blonde decides she wants to share her thoughts with Rachel.

“I want a baby.” 

Rachel’s eyes widen and she trips on her feet and steadies herself with the cart, making them stop in the middle of the cereal aisle. 

“What?”

Quinn smiles and takes Rachel’s hand, “I want a family with you, Rach. We’ve been talking about it forever but we both got caught up with our jobs and it’s been the best 8 years of my life believe me but I think-- I think we’re ready, right? Your show ends in two months and my last book gets published soon and even then, I can stay at home and write so I would be there to help you through the pregnancy so I think it’s just the perfect time,” she finishes her rant breathlessly and wow she’s really becoming more and more like Rachel everyday. Rachel has a soft smile on her face and she pulls Quinn closer by the hips. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Quinn says with no hesitation at all. “I’ve been thinking and we always said you were going to carry our first and well-- I want it to be now.”

Rachel releases a teary laugh and takes Quinn in her arms and the blonde smiles, resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. “I want it to be now too,” Rachel says, voice muffled by Quinn’s coat. She pulls away and kisses her. Even though, they’re not usually big fans of PDA because there’s always paparazzis hanging around, Quinn couldn’t care less right now. Tomorrow, she could find pictures on the web of them seeming way too enthusiastic about cereals, she wouldn’t care. She kisses back Rachel happily and only pulls away because it’s becoming too much and they’re in public. Rachel is teary-eyed when she pulls away and the blonde smiles softly at her. 

“We can look at potential sperm donors right now,” Quinn says, making a mental list of everything they need to do. “We need to find someone that looks like me because I want the most chances at this kid looking like a mix of us even though I wouldn’t mind a perfect little Rachel. It’d be the cutest thing. And--”

“Baby, baby,” Rachel stops her and Quinn snaps her mouth shut. Her wife looks at her tenderly and then smiles nervously. “I’ve been thinking about that for some time too and I think… I think I found the best guy already.”

Quinn is confused now. “What? How?”

Rachel takes a deep breath, “So this is just a suggestion, okay? We don’t have to do it. But I’ve also been thinking that I want the kid to look like a mix of us too and I want it to be smart but also secretly, a complete goof who loves nerd stuff--” she holds up a hand when Quinn is about to interject to tell her “Star Wars isn’t nerdy” and the blonde closes her mouth. “and plays video games and likes being in shape and all that stuff. So I was thinking why not make use of our friend who already does all that stuff with you?”

It takes approximately Quinn 13 seconds before she understands what Rachel is talking about. Her jaw drops. 

“You want us to ask Sam to be the sperm donor?” she says and she surprises herself by how much the thought of it makes her emotional. 

“Yeah,” Rachel says, pressing her lips together. “You guys look relatively alike but most importantly, you’re also similar personality-wise and I know he would love to do it. You guys have been best friends for what? More than 10 years now? Is there anyone that you trust more than him?”

Tears spring to her eyes at the thought of her best friend in the entire world having a hand in bringing her and Rachel’s kid to life and suddenly, it seems silly to even trust a stranger to do that stuff when she actually trusts Sam more than anyone else in this world (after Rachel, of course).

“I--” her voice cracks and takes a moment to gather her thoughts, “I would love that. I can’t believe you thought of that. That’s-- yeah, that’s such a good idea holy shit.”

Rachel just hums and sneaks in a quick kiss again and when she pulls away, she breathes out, “I love you, Quinn Fabray-Berry”

“I love you too, Rachel Fabray-Berry,” Quinn says in awe, hoping that the butterflies in her stomach that she gets everytime Rachel says those words never go away. Her heart is still beating hard at the thought of Sam being the donor. She doesn’t even know why that thought never entered her mind. Sam would be the perfect guy for that. She knows he’s trustworthy, loyal, musically talented (very important for Rachel), kind, funny and those are all things she wants in her future child. 

She’s pretty sure the paparazzi that she spots out the corner of her eyes have never seen two people with bigger smiles at the grocery store than what Rachel and Quinn look like right now. They’ve changed subject now but it doesn’t mean the smiles on their faces have disappeared. They’re finally gonna start planning their family soon and Quinn couldn't be ecstatic. 

“Do we need soy milk?”

“No it’s fine, you still have two at home.”

“What about bacon?”

“Yes please.”

“The things I do for you.”

“It’s been years, Rachel I think you should just accept the fact that I like bacon.”

“More than me?”

“Maybe.”

“Rude. There’s a guy at 3 o’clock.”

“I know, I spotted him earlier. He’s been following us around for a while. Can you grab those chips, they’re my favorite.”

“There you go. I’ll grab those ones too. Who knew us getting groceries would be something that interesting.”

“Well it’s all you, baby. I think no one else looks that beautiful grocery shopping.” Quinn says looking at the orange juices and Rachel suddenly stops in her tracks and Quinn halts the cart so it doesn’t hit her ankles. “What?” she says when she sees Rachel looking at her. Her wife just gets around the cart and kisses her deeply, giving the paparazzi everything he’s ever wanted but Quinn focuses on Rachel’s lips instead. “What was that for?” she asks when the smaller woman pulls away.

“I just love you,” Rachel says simply. “And I can’t wait to have a baby with you.” Quinn smiles and swoops in another kiss easily and the guy finally leaves probably because he just hit jackpot by all those pictures of them kissing. 

“You’re not allowed to take that back when you’re puking your guts out at 6 AM and the baby is pushing on your bladder constantly,” Quinn teases and Rachel laughs. 

“No matter how hard it’ll be, it’ll be worth it because we’re gonna come out of this with a child.”

Quinn smiles lovingly, “Pretty lucky kid, huh?”

“Oh yeah, he or she is gonna have the best parents ever,” Rachel continues then her expression softens, “They’ll be surrounded by love all the time.”

“Yeah,” Quinn breathes out quietly because she’s gonna do everything in her power so her kid never experiences the level of loneliness she experienced when she was younger. Rachel must know what she’s thinking about because she grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles and then starts moving again. 

They pay for groceries where the cashier recognizes Rachel and even asks for a picture and Quinn takes it with a snort because the smile Rachel gets when she’s with fans is adorable and she loves it so much. The teenage girl stammers a goodbye and they head back to their place, both of them holding a grocery bag in each hand. Rachel starts singing I’ll Cover You from the Rent soundtrack while putting away the groceries and Quinn is content by just listening to her sing but when it’s time for the second person to start singing, Rachel pauses and looks at Quinn expectantly. 

“No.” The blonde says scoffing and Rachel narrows her eyes and grabs her hand. “Rachel, the ice cream will melt--” she’s cut off when Rachel raises their joined hands and makes Quinn twirl. Then she repeats her last sentence in a sing song and Quinn sighs, _“Open your door, I’ll be your tenant”_ she gives in and Rachel squeals as she continues her verse.

When they reach the chorus, Rachel twirls her a second time and Quinn shift so she can take the lead and she puts one hand on her wife’s waist and her other hand is intertwined with Rachel’s and soon enough, they’re dancing across the kitchen with smiles on their faces, both of them singing the song by heart. Quinn silently thanks all the time Rachel forced them to watch Rent because she’s not sure she’d be able to sing it if not for that. They end up tripping on a grocery bag while jumping around and Quinn falls backwards with Rachel on top of her. The smaller woman bursts into laughter and the blonde chuckles a little even though she’s sure she’s gonna wake up with a bump on the back of her head tomorrow. Rachel gazes into her eyes tenderly and finishes the song in a whisper: 

_“Oh, lover_

_I'll cover you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, lover_

_I'll cover you”_

Quinn forgets all about her headache and leans up so Rachel can meet her halfway and their lips can connect. The brunette takes her bottom lip between her lips and Quinn hums pleasantly, her hands sliding down Rachel’s body and stopping at her ass to give it a squeeze over her skirt. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Fabray-Berry” Rachel warns against her lips and the blonde smirks. 

“Who says I can’t finish it?”

“Hm,” Rachel says and kisses her another time before pulling away. “Me. I want to bake cookies for Sam and Blaine.”

“Well you’re gonna have to do a batch for Santana, Brittany and Jesse too if you bring it tonight,” Quinn says, grabbing the hand that Rachel holds out to help her get up. 

“Yeah, I know and this is why I need to start doing them right now, we gotta get going in a few hours.” 

Quinn pouts and molds the front of her body to Rachel’s back, pressing a kiss behind her ear where she knows her wife likes it, “You sure we don’t have time?” she murmurs in a husky voice. 

She hears Rachel take a deep breath and for a minute, she thinks she’s won but then the smaller woman shakes her head, “No. Let’s put away all the groceries now,” she says and squeezes Quinn’s cheek with a laugh when she sees her pout.

She finishes putting away all the groceries while Rachel starts getting all the ingredients ready for her infamous chocolate chip cookies. They’re so good, even Santana doesn’t care that they’re vegan. While Rachel pulls up the recipe, Quinn checks her phone and she laughs when she sees Sam’s comment on her Instagram post.

_“Thanks sister!!! Can’t wait to get ammo for embarrassing pics tonight, I’ll destroy you (with love). Let’s sing Lucky!”_

She scrolls through her feed, liking her friends’ posts about Sam (Brittany posted a picture of the two of them covered in mud after they did a mud obstacle course together, it’s hilarious) but she stops to read the sappy caption and to look at the photos Rachel posted. The first picture is a photo that Quinn took of them at a hockey game where they’re both wearing brand new jerseys and the blonde gets surprised when she sees the second picture. It looks like it was taken years ago, when they were barely 20. They’re both sprawled all over the backseat of Santana’s old car and they’re both sleeping; Quinn with her head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam resting his on Quinn’s. Quinn is using her jersey from her college soccer team as a blanket for some reason while Sam is using a beach towel to keep warm and Rachel took the picture in a way that we can see her and she has a pout on her face, like she finds the two blondes in the back adorable. The picture is disgustingly cute and it must have been one of the rare times where Quinn and Sam weren’t joking about hating each other so Rachel took a picture of it to commemorate the moment but she’s not sure she’s ever seen the photo before. 

“Baby, what’s this?” Quinn says not taking her eyes off her phone. She screenshots it and she feels Rachel’s shadow over her shoulder.

“Oh, that? That was taken in 2014 or so, I think? I don’t think we were even dating yet. We were road tripping to Brittany’s dance competition to surprise her, remember?” 

Quinn takes some time to think and then it hits her, “Oh right, holy shit. Longest 7 hours of my life. Sam was so annoying, he kept taking all the place with his long ass legs.”

“Well, it seems like you were pretty cozy back there. You guys are adorable.” Rachel laughs and gets back to her recipe. Quinn inspects the picture some more and smiles to herself. It is an adorable picture and Sam seems to think so by the way he commented on Rachel’s photo.

_“Thank you Quinn’s wife!!! We look bomb in the first picture and the second picture makes me wish we could go back to the good ol’ days, right? We’re getting pretty old :/ at least I’m still as hot. Not Quinn though.”_

“That was quite a trip,” Quinn says after remembering every aspect of that trip. It had been a spontaneous decision to join Santana on her trip to go see her girlfriend and she had complained the entire time but they all knew she was secretly really happy to not have to do all these hours driving by herself. They had spent the entire time singing at the top of their lungs and stopping every hour to get gross junk food. They ended up with a flat tire halfway through and that’s when Quinn learned that Rachel knows how to change a tire because apparently her dads had taught her how. It made Quinn feel… plenty of things. Both Santana and Sam noticed that and they made snarky comments the entire rest of the ride which Rachel thankfully didn’t seem to get. The smile on Brittany’s face when she saw them after her competition made the whole journey worth it, though.

“It was so fun,” Rachel agrees, mixing ingredients in a bowl. “We shared a hotel room, remember?”

Quinn gets a smile on her face, “Well Sham was with us.”

“He slept on the floor, though. That doesn’t count.”

“Babe, it wasn’t the first time we shared a bed.”

Rachel pouts, “Stop making this difficult, dummy. I’m just saying. It was cute and besides we probably woke up cuddling.”

“And I probably acted weird like a dumbass because I liked you so much and for some reason I thought you would never like me back,” Quinn mumbles, sliding behind Rachel and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“You like me?” Rachel says in a surprised tone. “Quinn, this is awkward. I’m married, you know?” 

Quinn rolls her eyes, “Shut up,” she says against Rachel’s neck.

“My wife’s pretty protective of me so I think you should back off.”

“Damn right I am,” the blonde says biting her wife’s neck lightly and Rachel squirms away laughing. She puts her finger in the sugar and then pokes Quinn’s nose with it. Quinn crosses her eyes to look at her nose and Rachel snorts before standing on her tiptoes to kiss the sugar off.

“Now get out of here, you’re distracting me.” The brunette says slapping her on the butt and Quinn laughs and leaves to grab her laptop and she brings it to the living room so she can write a little. 

Her thoughts drift to what her publicist told her the other day after writing a couple hundred words. He had told her that if she wanted, the book trilogy could easily be made into movies and with the huge success the books acquired, he’s convinced they would be a hit. She’s hesitant because she was already not expecting the book to take off as much as it did, she only started writing this book after her therapist told her it’d be good to deal with the way she felt about her childhood. An entire universe came out of that and soon, the first book was a top seller and Quinn got enough inspiration to sign a deal for a total of three books. Even though the story is popular now, it doesn’t mean it’s not important to Quinn and she wouldn’t be able to handle the big screen messing up something like this. 

She had talked about it with Rachel and the girl had highly suggested she accepts to turn into a movie but only if Quinn demands that she be heavily involved in the process. She hasn’t talked about it with her publicist yet but she’s pretty sure that he would accept. Besides, Rachel has started guest starring on a few movies here and there and there’s one of the adults character in there that would be perfect for her wife. If everything turns out perfectly, she could end up working with her wife and she knows they’d both love it. She just has to think whether she wants it right now since they’ve decided it’s time to have a baby now. 

She writes about half a chapter before she starts yawning every two words and she doesn’t even notice she’s fallen asleep before a loud noise coming from the kitchen wakes her up in a halt. 

“Are you okay?” she calls out sleepily. She has a blanket on her now and her laptop has been moved to the coffee table where she can see she fell asleep with her finger on the letter J by the way there’s at least a page and half of J’s on the screen. She snorts to herself and then stretches while Rachel appears in the doorway. 

“Sorry, sweetie. I didn’t mean to wake you up I tried to be careful but I dropped a tray while cleaning it.”

She rubs her eyes while yawning, “It’s fine. I didn’t even mean to fall asleep. How long was I out?”

“About an hour,” Rachel says disappearing into the kitchen again. Quinn deletes all the J’s that she wrote and gets up to follow her wife.

“Smells good,” she compliments, a hand already reaching for a cookie but then another hand comes out of nowhere to smack hers. “Ow!”

“No cookies for you. They’re for Sam, it’s his birthday.”

“But--”

“You can get a cookie if he says you can.”

Quinn sighs in disappointment and looks at the time, “Alright I’ll start the chili then we can eat it’ll be time to go. The bar is at least a 25 minute ride without traffic so.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rachel says, kissing her cheek. “By the way, Santana texted you while you were sleeping.”

“Thanks, love” Quinn says, reaching for her phone while Rachel leaves her the space to cook because she knows Quinn likes to be _in the zone_ when she’s cooking.

**Lopez:**

Yo, what time are you gonna be there?

**Berry’s bitch:**

We’ll probably leave at 7:20 to get there at least 10 minutes early. You know how Rachel is. 

**Lopez:**

Lame. Britts and I will probs be late.

**Berry’s bitch:**

Why?

**Lopez:**

Because it’s cooler being late.

**Berry’s bitch:**

San.

**Lopez:**

Q.

**Berry’s bitch:**

Just don’t be too late, okay?

**Lopez:**

Do you miss me or something?

**Berry’s bitch:**

God, I like your wife more than you.

**Lopez:**

Can’t relate. I hate both of you guys. 

See you tonight ;) 

Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend’s antics and just gets ready to cook dinner. She puts on some music and dances around the kitchen while cutting the vegetables and everything she needs for their chili. It’s one of the first vegan recipes she learned how to do for Rachel so she always likes making it for them. She learned how to cook pretty young since she was taught that a woman should cook for his man. She always hated that part but she did enjoy the actual action of cooking and it turned out very useful when she was kicked out after the baby cause she helped cook a lot at the Jones residence and she also cooked a lot for Rachel, Kurt and Santana back in college because they were three hopeless goofs that ate take out every night before she came along. Rachel used to be completely useless in the kitchen and it took years for Quinn to learn to trust her in there and actually teach her some things. So Rachel cooked from time to time but both of them preferred it way more when it was Quinn doing the cooking.

It takes her about an hour to cook the whole thing and she joins Rachel on the couch who was answering some emails in the living room. 

“God, it smells delicious” Rachel says when Quinn sets the bowls on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Thanks,” Quinn says. “Careful it’s hot.”

Her wife nods and opens Netflix, “Parks and rec?”

“Sure.”

“You know I relate to Leslie so much.”

Quinn snorts, “Yeah I can see the resemblance.”

“Don’t laugh,” Rachel says with a frown, “Especially since you’re like Ben.”

“I am?” 

“Yeah you’re both… sarcastic nerds you know. And I’m Leslie cause we’re both powerful women who chased after our dreams and we succeeded.”

“Wow, thanks Rach,” Quinn deadpans and Rachel smiles teasingly. 

“There’s my sarcastic nerd.” 

The blonde rolls her eyes, “Just play the show, Berry.”

Rachel chuckles and presses play on where they left off last time. She’s not a bragger but she knows she’s a good cook and she always nails her chili so she’s not surprised when Rachel takes her first bite and moans and turns to her. 

“I love you.”

“You only love me for my food,” Quinn says, narrowing her eyes.

“Without a doubt,” Rachel says with her mouth full. Quinn scoffs and leans down to kiss her cheek and her wife smiles at her, swallows her bite and kisses her on the mouth. Instantly, Quinn melts into her and tries to deepen the kiss because she could kiss her forever but Rachel pulls away and points the bowls and the TV and the blonde sighs heavily. They watch an episode and a half before Rachel sprints out of the room because she looked at the time and she has to get ready. 

Quinn puts the dishes away and when she comes back to their room, she looks at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out if she wants to change. She decides that her current outfit is good enough for karaoke night. She puts her hair in a ponytail because she always gets sweaty in bars and she doesn’t want to feel it stick to her neck. She joins Rachel in the bathroom who’s now dressed in a simple skirt with a blouse tucked into it. 

“You look beautiful,” she comments, kissing her on the temple to not mess up the makeup she’s applying right now.

“Thank you, honey” Rachel says looking at her through the mirror. “I like your hair like this.”

Quinn smirks, “Reminds you of those cheerleading days, huh?”

“I regret telling you I found you hot in that uniform.”

“Oh please, even if you hadn’t told me, I would have known. Everyone found me hot in that uniform.”

Rachel snorts, raising an eyebrow, “Someone’s full of themselves.” 

Quinn shrugs nonchalantly.

“Everyone wanted to bed me or be with me. You should know that since you were both,” she teases her wife and Rachel rolls her eyes and Quinn decides to drop the act and smiles warmly at her in the reflection. “But look where we are now.”

“Look where we are now,” Rachel repeats softly and applies the final coat of lipstick. “I’ll call the cab, get ready.”

She applies light makeup because she’s stopped wearing so much makeup after high school because she simply didn’t see the point. It felt disgusting to wear a lot of makeup when she was playing soccer so eventually she just stopped wearing it everyday. She looks at the mess Rachel made of their bathroom with all her beauty products and chuckles to herself, trying to clean a little bit up cause they’re probably going to come back late and they’ll be too lazy to do it. 

“Honey, it’s here!” Rachel calls out from somewhere in their apartment. Quinn applies the final coat of lipstick on her lips and takes one last look at the mirror and grins at herself before grabbing her plaid coat, the gift and her keys. Rachel looks stressed when she takes her time to properly check the apartment is locked and Quinn snickers.

“Rach, we’re 40 minutes early. We’ll be okay.”

“New York traffic is crazy, baby. We never know.”

Quinn takes her wife’s hand and squeezes, “We won’t be late and even if we were, Sam wouldn’t care. He probably wouldn’t even notice, you know him.”

Rachel grumbles which makes Quinn roll her eyes because she knows the smaller woman is just mad that Quinn is right. They take the stairs down and Quinn opens the door of the building for Rachel by second nature and she does the same with the car door and she gets in in time to hear Rachel tell the driver:

“8 Thompson Street, please” 

He just grunts in answer and Rachel grabs Quinn’s hand and intertwines it easily like they’ve done a million times probably. They started holding hands even before they started dating. Rachel had always been an affectionate person and Quinn had noticed it in high school but when they started getting closer during college, it also meant hugs, hand holding and cuddles during the night. Though… Quinn knew that Rachel loved doing all these things with her the most because when they visited each other, Rachel wouldn’t leave her side for a second. She couldn’t pretend to hate it for more than two months at best because everyone could see in her face she loved it, including Rachel. The blonde loved the way Rachel moved subconsciously in her sleep to come closer to Quinn and she especially loved the way Rachel would grab ahold of her hands as they would walk and swing their hands around a little. Quinn had never liked holding hands with boys, their hands were too big and sweaty but with Rachel, their hands were meant to fit together it seems like. She loved holding hands with her wife. 

“18 hundred dollars for a chess set,” Rachel mutters, pulling Quinn out of her thoughts and she glances to her left to see her wife looking at their hands resting on Sam’s present.

Quinn chuckles, “It’s a collectible, sweetie. Those things are expensive.”

“If he breaks it, we’re not buying him another one,” Rachel says, shaking her head. Quinn hadn’t exactly told her before she bought the present. She was looking through websites and as soon as she saw it, she knew she needed to get him that so she pressed buy and it was delivered to them a week later which is when Rachel asked her the price. They have more than enough money obviously but Rachel’s jaw had still dropped when Quinn told her the price for a chess set.

Quinn didn’t even think about that. It was to make her friend happy. Who cares about the price?

“Crap!” Rachel suddenly cries out. 

“What?” Quinn says, alarmed.

“I forgot the cookies.”

Quinn puts her hand on her heart, calming herself down. “God, you got me worried. It’s okay babe it just means more for us.” 

Rachel frowns in disapproval but there’s not much they can do that a that point unfortunately. They finally get to the karaoke bar and even after traffic, they’re 7 minutes early. Rachel seems satisfied with that and they make their way inside. It’s not a surprise that nobody else is there because Rachel is always the first one to get some place so that means Quinn is now the first one to get there too. They find a booth to settle in and the blonde goes to the bar to get them drinks. 

“One long island iced tea and one whiskey on the rocks, please.”

The bartender nods at her and Quinn taps her fingers on the counter to pass the time. She looks around at the crowd surrounding them tonight and she makes eye contact with some dude with dreads that oddly reminds her of Joe from high school and he winks at her. She visibly cringes and looks away and just as the guy gets up from his stool, the bartender comes back with her drinks and she takes them, walking past the guy without even look at him. When she comes back to the booth, Jesse is there greeting Rachel with a kiss on the cheek and she watches as her wife looks at her best friend with a million dollar smile. She’s never really expected Jesse St-James to get back into her life but the two of them reunited in college and Rachel being the person that she is, forgave him after a while and these two ended up best of friends very quickly. So quickly that Quinn used to get jealous when she was away at Yale and she saw all those pictures of the two of them cuddling. Jesse is very gay though so she doesn’t have anything to worry about. 

“St-James,” Quinn says and he turns around with a smile.

“Fabray!” he says throwing his arms around her and she chuckles, handing Rachel the drinks so she can hug him probably. “How are you? It’s been a while.”

She knows Rachel and Jesse saw each other last week and she was supposed to come with but she had an emergency at the agency she worked at and she hadn’t been able to do lunch with them.

“I’m good, busy but good. How are you?” she responds, sliding next to her wife and Jesse sits in front of them.

“I’m great! Little Shops is booked out every night, can’t complain.”

Quinn grins, “Well you’re the lead. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Damn right,” he says in a cocky tone. “We’re getting Tony buzz, too.”

“Well me too, you’re not special,” Rachel teases him and he rolls his eyes at her before getting up to go buy himself a drink. 

Quinn takes a sip of her whiskey and she notices Rachel watching her with disgust, “What?”

“I still can’t believe you like this stuff,” her wife answers, pointing her glass. The blonde rolls her eyes.

“I don’t like your drinks either, sweetie. They’re too sugary and you don’t hear me judging you for it,” she says with a teasing smile.

“You complain all the time! You always say they’re diabetes in a glass.”

“They basically are,” Quinn says laughing and Rachel looks at something behind her and the blonde is about to turn around when she feels two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and squeeze. She lets out a yelp as the arms let go of her and she spins around quickly to find Sam grinning from ear to ear and Blaine behind him looking at his boyfriend like he’s an idiot. 

“Hey Rachel’s wife!”

Quinn slides out of the booth and throws her arms around him after hitting him in the shoulder, “You scared me, asshole. Happy birthday Samson,” she says in his shoulder and she feels a kiss in her hair before they pull away.

“Thanks dude,” he says with a smile and Quinn focuses on Blaine as she hears Sam say “What’s up Quinn’s wife?” to Rachel.

“Hey Anderson,” she says hugging him briefly. She never talked to him in high school but they’ve gotten a lot closer since Sam and him started dating a few years ago and he’s actually really nice. Plus, she appreciates that he’s stopped putting all that gel in his hair since Sam likes his natural hair better. The curls look way better on him. 

“Hey Quinn, how’s it going?”

“Good,” she says and glances at Jesse and Sam hugging, “How was the birthday boy today?”

Blaine chuckles, “well you know how it always is, he loves the attention.”

“Rachel and him have always been very similar about birthdays, have they?” Quinn says with a laugh. “I’m not allowed to leave her out of my sight for one second when it’s her birthday.”

“Same with this guy,” he says faking annoyance. “He complained when I left him for 10 seconds to go to the bathroom.”

“Well now he’s gonna have attention all night,” she says, smiling as she watches the three others talk and Sam zeroes in on her at the same time and he grins at her. Blaine leaves to go get them drinks and Quinn steps besides her wife, wrapping her arm around her waist. Rachel shifts closer to her instinctively and continues talking. 

“...into a movie but this one doesn’t know what she wants to do yet,” the smaller woman says looking at Quinn who furrows her brows. 

“What are you guys talking about?” 

“They might turn your books into movies?” Jesse answers impressed and she shies away.

“I mean, yeah maybe. I’ll have to talk about it with my publicist.”

“That’s awesome Q,” Sam says and she waves it off. When Blaine comes back with two beers, they settle back into the booth making easy conversation, talking about the game Sam is working on and Blaine’s show, Hedwig and the Angry Inch. After 15 minutes, Rachel clasps her hands together suddenly, making Blaine jump. 

“I’ve been in a karaoke bar for 30 minutes and I still haven’t sang anything. Who’s coming up there with me?” 

Quinn looks back at Jesse who she was having a conversation with just so she doesn’t making eye contact with Rachel and he snorts at her because he knows what she’s doing. Don’t get her wrong, she loves singing with Rachel but she knows her voice can’t compare with the girl who sings as _a living_. Thankfully, Sam volunteers enthusiastically and Quinn is allowed to just sit back and relax as she listens to her two favorite people sing A Thousand Miles.

“Sup, losers” distracts her from the two singers and she turns to see Santana and Brittany sliding into the booth, forcing Blaine to move closer to Jesse in the middle. 

“Hey San,” Quinn says. 

“I should have guessed Berry would already be out there fucking singing,” Santana says with a teasing smile.

“It’s Fabray-Berry, babe” Brittany comments, looking at Sam and Rachel and waving at them when they spot her. 

“Damn right it is,” Quinn says high-fiving the other blonde. 

“How’s everyone?” Jesse asks and Brittany answers the question with a grin. 

“Good! Lord Tubbington III grounded Santana for the past two days after she forgot to feed him but other than that, everything’s been good.”

Quinn quirks up an amused eyebrow and watches as Jesse tries to come up with an answer to that. Sam appears and he reaches to hug Brittany over the table and he fist bumps Santana. Brittany loudly kisses his cheek and Santana pulls her wife back into her seat with a frown and Quinn snorts. Santana’s never really been able to forgive Sam for dating Brittany once even though the two of them are strictly platonic now. 

“Happy birthday Sammy,” the bubbly blonde says. “You sounded great with Rach.”

“Of course we did,” Rachel interjects. “I still can’t believe you weren’t the male leader in Glee.”

Sam smiles, waving a hand like it’s no big deal and Santana snorts, “Well I can believe it. You were too busy making heart eyes with Finnept to notice Sam was better.”

“Did Santana just compliment me?” Sam says pleased at the same time as Quinn mutters “Let’s not bring that up.”

Santana rolls her eyes, “It’s only because it’s your birthday. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“How’s Finn anyways?” Blaine asks and Quinn groans. Sure technically they’re friends, he even went to the wedding and was genuinely happy for them but it doesn’t mean Quinn can forget that this is the man her wife almost married when they were younger. You don’t usually forget this kind of thing, the whole thing had been pretty traumatizing for Quinn to put it lightly.

“He’s good,” Rachel says because she’s the only one still in contact with Kurt from time to time and she gets information from him. When Blaine and Kurt got divorced, they all kind of took Blaine’s side so it made things awkward for a lot of them and they eventually lost contact with him. Especially when Sam and Blaine started dating. “He’s still running Burt’s shop so.”

“What a life,” Jesse deadpans and Quinn chuckles when he winks at her. Rachel scowls at him and Jesse pokes her on the hip and leans over to kiss her clumsily on the cheek and just like that, Rachel is smiling again.

Sam laughs and puts his arm around Quinn’s shoulder with a charming smile and she already knows he’s gonna ask her for something. She looks at him with bored eyes, “What do you want, Evans?”

“Come sing with me.”

“No.”

“It’s my birthday and you’re my best friend,” he pouts and she groans. She looks over at her wife who gives her an encouraging smile and a nod so Quinn caves in.

“Fine,” she says and she barely has time to say the whole word before Sam is pulling her on stage with him. Everyone whoops loudly at them and she rolls her eyes. The boy looks through all the songs and grins in victory when he finds the song he’s looking for.

“Sham--” she tries to say to tell him no way but it’s too late and he starts singing.

_“Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying”_

She scoffs at his goofy smile and the way he circles around her as he sings but she still continues the song.

_“Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard”_

Another round of applause is heard from their table and Quinn looks over at them to see all her friends looking at them with big smiles on her face. She gives in and allows herself to sing the song with a grin on her face and lets Sam twirl her a few times. She feels so lucky (pun not intended) in this moment because she has friends all around her that she considers her family. They stuck with her through all her hardships and they’ve never given up on her. They accepted her when she came out to them in college with open arms while her parents did the very opposite and she’ll never thank them enough. Sam, whom she considers her brother, has stood by her the entire time, being the very first person she uttered the words “ _I think I might be gay_ ” to in high school and he didn’t even bat an eyelash; he just accepted it, told her he thought he was bisexual and then asked to play another round of Call of Duty. She _is_ lucky to have him as a best friend (even though she’s definitely not in love with him) and she’ll never take it for granted. 

The song ends and their friends clap and holler as Sam swoops her in his arms and she jumps on his back with a belly laugh and he gives her a piggyback ride to the table. Rachel looks at them with a dreamy smile and she kisses Quinn’s cheek lovingly when she sits back down. 

“You sounded great, honey.”

Quinn smiles at her wife, “Lucky I’m in love with my best friend” she says in a sing song and Rachel glances at Sam and smiles. 

“You guys are a lovely couple.”

“Shut up,” Quinn says, rolling her eyes. 

“I mean it! Barbie and--” Rachel is cut off by Quinn’s lips and she makes a happy sound and kisses back happily, hand brushing her cheek. 

A couple of drinks later and after Brittany and Santana singing Paper Rings, Rachel and Blaine singing Shallow, Blaine and Sam singing Come on Eileen and Jesse and Sam singing You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Quinn is pretty buzzed. She’s not drunk but she can feel the liquor warming her up and she has an easy smile on her face as Rachel rests her head on the blonde while talking to Jesse. She watches some drunk strangers sing a bad rendition of Poker Face when Brittany suggest a “Blonde Squad Song” and Quinn is drunk enough to accept without hesitation. 

She ends up singing We Are Family by Sister Sledge sandwiched between Sam and Brittany and she pulls weird faces while singing the entire time. There’s something silly about that song and singing it with her best friends that make her emotional and that’s why when they finish singing and they stumble down the stage, Quinn asks Sam to join her as they go get refills. 

Sam orders the drinks easily and turns to Quinn with a grin, resting his face in his palm. “This is amazing. Thank you for this.”

“Well you gotta thank Rachel,” the blonde girl says happily. “She’s the one that proposed karaoke.”

“Your wife is the best,” he says, sitting on a stool and she chuckles while nodding sincerely. Quinn waits a couple of seconds to breathe and gathers some courage. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Anything Q.”

“Rachel and I--” she says and cuts herself off because just saying the words gets her emotional and she’s stupidly happy at this moment. She shakes her head with a smile and looks at him. “We want to start trying.”

“Trying for what?” he says, looking at his boyfriend dancing with Rachel enthusiastically next to Santana who’s booing them and Brittany and Jesse laughing loudly.

Quinn rolls her eyes, putting her hand on his arm to get his attention. “For a kid, Sham.”

It takes him a bit too long for him to understand what she means because he’s kind of drunk too but she knows he gets it when his eyes get wide and he dives into her arms. 

“Quinn, holy shit” he breathes out in her shoulder. “That’s fucking amazing.”

She chuckles and hugs him back tightly, “I know. Dude, I know.” 

He pulls away when she ruffles his hair and he looks at her, “I better be the godfather.”

This is it. This is the moment where she asks him. 

“Actually, I was-- Well actually Rachel is the one that suggested it,” she says and he looks at her curiously before they’re interrupted by the drinks coming and they both thank the bartender with a smile and Quinn continues, “We want you to be… you know-- the sperm donor.”

He freezes and looks at her intently, like he’s trying to figure out if she’s gonna say “just kidding!” soon but when she doesn’t, he gulps. “Are you-- Are you serious?”

She nods, looking at the ground nervously, “Yeah. I mean you don’t have to, you know, if you don't want to but--”

“Quinn, what the fuck-- of course I want to!”

Her head shots up, “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” he says and she notices he’s a little teary eyed which-- of course he is. That dude cried like a madman at her wedding, she’s not surprised. “Of course! I can’t believe you guys would even think of me for this, this is such an honor.”

“You’re like-- my brother, dude. I wouldn’t want anyone else having a hand in making my kid.”

He smiles the widest smile she’s ever seen on his face and he takes her in his arms again, squeezing so hard she can’t even breathe for a moment. She feels the tears spring to her eyes and wipes them off discreetly.

“Alright Samson, I get it” she says in a laugh and he rolls his eyes. 

“You can’t pretend you don’t like me anymore. You love me so much you need my handsome genes in your future kid.”

“Don’t make me regret it, dick.”

He snickers and kisses her hairline, “Alright Quinnie. Let’s go open up my presents now.” 

He’s overly excited by the Star Wars collectible that they got him. So much that he nearly breaks it while reaching to hug the Fabray-Berrys but Blaine catches it just in time and the boy promises to watch it carefully so he never breaks it. After all the presents, they sing some more (Rachel convinces Quinn to sing a song by making them sing an Elton John song because she knows Quinn is a sucker for him) and they drink some more until they’re all drunk enough to laugh a little bit too much but not too much that Santana is crying and Quinn is angrily shouting at everyone. 

The way Rachel cuddles up to her on the way home tells her that her wife is pretty drunk, though. It’s confirmed when Rachel shoves her against the apartment door and starts making out with her right there in the hallway.

“Hm baby--” Quinn tries to say but the smaller woman shoves her tongue in Quinn’s mouth and the blonde forgets what she wanted to say and kisses back fervently. She blindly reaches for her key in her purse to open the door. Rachel gives her about 10 seconds to unlock the door before she grabs her wife’s face again to kiss her. They enter their home mouths attached together and Rachel pulls away to fumble with Quinn’s belt. 

“I talked to Sam.”

“Hm?”

“He said yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s amazing.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

Her belt pops open and so do her pants and Quinn reaches for Rachel’s face again so they can kiss. She unzips Rachel’s skirt and makes a gesture so Rachel jumps and wraps her legs around Quinn’s waist. Her wife starts trailing kisses down to her neck and Quinn guides them to their bedroom so they can fall into bed together and she can prove to Rachel how much she loves her all over again.

And she’ll never stop doing that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope this was satisfying! 
> 
> Y'all know what to do, leave a kudos or a comment, it's always appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @chloebeaie


End file.
